Broken Angel
by AphDenmarksLegos
Summary: Only a love powerful enough can seal shut the bleeding wound between those kingdoms.
1. chapter 1

A/N: This is an idea that simply came in my head and I thought why not? I am still trying to improve my writing, so I apologize if it sucks. I'll try and find a good and convenient updating pattern for this story as well. This one might become better than "Things I'll never say" because I won't rush pace and focus as much as posible on my mistakes (they might still slip and I'm extremely sorry for it).

All right! Shall we get started?

\--

 ** _There once was light... It filled the kingdom with vitality and indescribable beauty. Every one lived in peace and happiness. The leaders of this heaven were kind hearted and wise, they cared about their people's well-being. In those times of peace, the silence of the sea and the symphony of nature were the soothing hand of a mother that touched your soul._**

 ** _One unfortunate day though, this bliss was shuttered by the unforgiving blade of war. Their once friendly neighbours from the south attacked their kindom and killed their queen due to a misunderstanding._**

 ** _The king's heart was ripped out the moment he saw the cold ,lifeless body of his beloved wife. All the happiness and wealth there once was, disappeared in the cold claws of war and hate. People were famished and sickness was spread in the kingdom for a while. They all missed the happy days when the kingdom prospered._**

 ** _Now the two kingdoms were loathing each other. Arguments always started between the villagers of those opposing sides. Fortunately, these arguments don't lead to war and bloodshed like they used to._**

 ** _There is a saying, a legend that is told in both kingdoms. That only a powerful enough love can seal shut the bleeding wound between the two kingdoms and bring peaceful times again. ~_**

 _"L-Lukas is this really how our mother died?" asked a terrified Emil through sniffles._

 _"Unfortunately I believe so. I'm sorry Emil, but father asked me to tell you this story sooner or later." answered a small, 8 year old Lukas._

 _" Big Brother, do you believe in the legend?" Emil asked quietly._

 _" I don't know. It's up to you to figure out if you believe it or not. Have a goodnight now Emil, it's time for you to sleep!"_

 _"Goodnight ,big brother!" chirped Emil._

 _Lukas soon left the room and closed the door behind him. With small foot steps he approached the throne room where his father always laid. Getting closer to his father's side, Lukas noticed a small dagger in his strong hands._

 _"I told him the story father!" stated Lukas._

 _"Oh really? Knowing you, I thought you will wait until he gets older, but that is not important now."_ he calmly and coldly replied.

He got up from his seat and roughly grabbed Lukas' wrist. Lukas winced in pain from the roughness of his father as he was dragged out from the room.

"Lukas you are so useless! What king will you be in the future? Probably a failure, just like your mother!"the king spat.

"W-What are you talking about f-father ?"Lukas' voice started shaking.

The king tied Lukas to a wooden chair and started slowly dragging the sharp blade of the dagger on his delicate and pale skin. Lukas shouted in pain as he struggled against his restrains.

"Father why are you doing this! Why did I do wrong!" Pure pain was written across his face as hot and crimson blood started travelling down his arms and legs.

"Just look at you Lukas! You are an emotionless puppet left at the mercy of your miserable life! You talk about important matters such as your mother with interference. You are not a gift from the heavens given as a bless to this kingdom! No! You wanna know what you are?!" he started screaming at poor Lukas.

"W-What?" Lukas asked in a weak whisper.

"You are an emotionless monster who doesn't deserve love!" he screamed even louder, his voice echoing through the castle.

Lukas just coped with this hellish _torture for hours. All he could feel now was numbness._

 **A/N: So what do you think? I'm sorry if this sucks ( again). Feedback is well appreciated. See you soon! Goodbye, wonderful readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in sweat, tears were streaming down my face. I had this nightmare again, the one who kept repeating itself for the last 10 years. The funny thing was that torture was now a common thing to me, yet this particular event was trapped in my heart as a permanent scar.

The king has molded me into his torture puppet. Whenever he felt angry he would take it out on me, his own son and decendent of the throne. At least Emil, my dear brother, was safe. For him, I will take any blow the king threw at me.

The early colours of the sun could be seen painting the night sky. Bloody shades of red and orange were slowly covering the star filled horizon. I always woke up before dawn. I grew used to it since I was still a child. It was my favourite part of the day where the rough fingers of my father and pain was far away from my fragile frame. Making my way out of the warmth my bed provided me, my muscles started aching badly. Thousands and thousands of needles pierced my skin making me wince in pain. Last night's torture was worse than any other torture I went through, but I don't want to remember that just now.

I quickly get dressed in my dark blue silk clothes and exit my bedroom. As I wonder down the hollow hallway I could see people through the big castle window. Some of them were smiling and laughing, some of them were quiet and collected listening to the other's story.

Now, I don't really think I clearly explained the reason why my father calls me an emotionless doll. Well, it's because I've never really felt any emotion, ever. Seeing people happily chatting or going through pain or many other always felt strange to me. When my mother was still alive she used to say that this illness runs through the family, that she had it as well. Well had it. Ever since she met my father, she started feeling love, compassion, joy , lust and many other. She described it as a magical experience to finally feel 'alive'.

For the past years I've also been looking for a lovely girl to call as my own, the one that could awake me from my numbness. No such luck. Strangely enough, I often find myself staring at men instead of women. The way they were build attracted me more than the feminine curves women had. Sure the kingdom had many great looking men that would leave any woman drooling, but none of them were able to awaken any feeling ,no matter how small, in me.

"Maybe I'm not meant to feel and give love." I spoke softly.

"Are you talking to yourself again, Lukas?" I heard the familiar voice of my little brother from behind me.

"Did I say that outloud?" Was my mouth really giving out my biggest insecurity without me noticing.

"Yes, you did. Look, are you all right? Do you need someone to talk to? I can play the doctor if it helps you. I know mom used to know exactly what to say to you to make you feel better because she understood you, but I can try my best! I hate it when you still treat me like a four year old, I know about your illness Lukas! For once treat me like an adult and stop distancing yourself for me!" Emil was painfully right. I was treating him like a child when he's now a grown teen.

"I trully apologize Emil for treating you like a child and your act of kindness really touched me, but I don't want you to also take care of my problems, you already have enough of your own." I calmly replied.

"Fine, go sulk in your room like a depressed little bastard! My offer doesn't stand up anymore!" he spat back walking away.

The harshness of his words almost made me feel what people called emotional pain, but that's an almost. I always cared about my little brother because for one he was my brother and for two because he is the only one who causes little sparks of emotion within me. I'll have to apologize to him later.

I suddentely feel my body go cold. I could hear my father's loud voice echoing through the castle calling my name. I pick up a quick pace and travel to the throne room where my father was waiting for me.

"Yes, father." I repiled like the nice obedient soldier he sculpted me to be.

"I have some important matters to discuss with you. Come and sit by me useless doll!" he spat with his eyes full of hatred.

"Yes, lord. Here I am." I slightly wispered, my voice starting to crack.

"I have a mission for you. You will be sent to the royal palace in Denmark tomorrow at dawn by boat. You have to find all the prince's weaknesses and report them to me. Remember, you have to work undercover so nobody will find out our real intentions of killing the prince." he explained with a cold voice.

"Yes ,my lord. I'll go pack my belongings immediately." I started walking away when I hear his roar again.

"Also, If you fail this mission you die as well, along with the prince!" and with that he waved a dismissive hand at me.

I ran out of the throne room directly to Emil's room. I softly knock on his door and wait for him to reply.

"What do you want, Lukas?"Ouch. His usual soft voice was ice cold.

"Can you please let me inside of your room? I have quite the news."

"Ugh!... Fine come in!"As soon as he closed the door I started apologizing.

"I would like to start by saying sorry for being unfair to you, I understand how you feel, but you will also have to understand that treating you like a child is my way of showing affection. Now, the news. I have recently been in the king's room and receive an important piece of information."I started explaining.

"Ok ok. Stop. You are talking way to much for me to follow you. I accept your apology ok, now start telling me the news!"

"The king will send me to Denmark on a mission, I am supposed to be packing right now. He is planning on murdering the prince of Denmark and he wants me to find out all of his weaknesses. If I fail he threatens to take my life."

"What!?!? He is doing what now!! Lukas, you cannot go!! This is madness!!"

"I'm sorry Emil, but I'm afraid the king doesn't take no for an answer. Will you help me pack? I am leaving at dawn." I finally stated. The look of shock on Emil's face is new to me as much as it is to him. Emil is not very good at expressing emotions either, but at least he is soing better than me.

"Yes, I suppose I can help you since I won't be seeing you for quite a while as I take it." he softly signed.

"That will be most appreciated. Thank you!" I'm not very good at comforting, but this is the best I could do.

With that we left Emil's room and walked in an uncomfortable silence to my side of the castle. I couldn't feel the sadness Emil was feeling, so that made me an awful guy to talk to about feelings, and Emil knew this. We entered my room and within a medium sized leather box we started shoving my clothes.

Oh how will I miss my dear brother, or at least that's how I think it feels. Looking at his slightly frowning face, I reached out my hand to gently stroke his hair in a comforting action.

After we were done, I waved Emil goodnight. I changed into my night gown and slowly slip in my cold bed. Tomorrow will be an interesing day to say the least. Oh dear god, help me...

 **A/N: I am so sorry for not posting for a while. Work is slowly eating me time. I again apologize for yet another shitty chapter. I'm trying my best ok? Drop a review, they always brighten my day!! I'm sorry for my bad english. Have a lovely day wonderful readers!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for not updating for such a long time. I had quite a lot of work to finish and I had to study for some important tests. Now I'm back with a new chapter for you, as a Christmas present. I'm having a mini holiday at the moment so I might be able to update again sooner. Ok now, enjoy the new chapter my wonderful readers. ( P.S. Your reviews always make my day).**

The bright colours started invading the thick and eternal kingdom of darkness decorated with little stars. The sun was rising slowly, waking up the creatures surrounding the castle. The blood filled sky mixed with the midnight blue was truly a wonderful sight.

Lukas was not sleeping. He tried to, but all he could think of was the dangerous task he was assigned to by the king. Most people would feel stressed, as they called it, but Lukas could not feel anything other than the silence of his own mind. Over the years he learned that only a special someone could make him feel something and make him a complete, normal person. He always thought that his little brother will be the one, but he was wrong. Lukas honestly tried to make himself feel emotions, he tried and did some awful things.

 _*Flashback*_

 _A small child was petting a fluffy cat. Her soft fur running like a river through his fingers. Emil ran next to Lukas and sat near him._

 _"Big Brother, mum said that only a special someone could make you human like the rest of us. Have you met him yet?" Emil tilted his head full of curiosity._

 _"Unfortunately, no. I'm sorry that it wasn't you Emil. Maybe a special event can make me feel. Wanna try?" Lukas calmly responded._

 _"I'm not sure. Mum never mentioned a possibility for a special event to happen in order to fix you."_

 _"But it won't hurt to try, will it?" Lukas put his hands around the cats torso and raised her above his head, eyes fixed on the ground._

 _"Lukas! No! What are you doing??!! Leave it alone!! She did nothing wrong!" Emil desperately pleaded for Lukas to stop, hot tears running down his face but to no good, Lukas wasn't listening._

 _With all the force Lukas possesed, he smashed the cat hard against the ground. Her bones were now visible through her once white fur, now covered in blood. Lukas, remained still. He could hear Emil sob next to the dead cat, but all he could feel was his rapid heartbeat._

 _"Lukas, why would you do this!?!? Please don't turn into a monster big brother!! I'm sure you'll be all right in the future, but this wasn't necessary!!" Emil still sobbed, but Lukas was as hollow as he always had been._

 _* End of Flashback*_

 _Some soft knocks at his door jolted Lukas awake from his pit of misery. He got up to answer it. It was just Emil who wanted to give him his farewells._

 _Lukas P.O.V:_

"Good morning, little brother. Are you here to say goodbye?"

"Yes, and to help you move your luggage to the boat. The king is expecting you to leave soon." He coodly responded.

I nodded in a sign of gratitude and started carring my things to the ship with Emil's help. The ship was a decent size and on board were a tall, blond, intimidating male and a small, blond, cute looking male. The small one was waving enthusiastically at me while the tall one was watching the other with admiration in his eyes. I slowly and carefully ascended in the ship and bowed respectfully. I waved my brother goodbye and the ship started moving.

After the sillouiet of my brother was nowhere to be seen I entered the cabin where the other two repectable gentlemen were waiting for me. As soon as I entered the small one started presenting himself and his "friend".

"Hello prince, pleased to meet you! I'm Tino and this is my friend Berwald. We will guide you all the way to Copenhagen, which is not far only a few hours away!" He brightly beamed while Berwald only nodded slightly.

"The pleasure is mine Tino and Berwald. I could never thank you enough for transporting me all the way to Denmark, your act of kindness is most appereciated." I responded.

"You have nothing to thank us for! You are our very special guest, but I might need to ask you a question, it's ok if you don't want to answer it, but I'm dying of curiosity and-" his ranting was cut off by Berwald.

"Tino, I told you not to bring that subject out. It will make the prince uncomfortable." his voice was deep and echoed through the small cabin.

"No. I believe it is fine, ask away Tino!"

"Thank you! Well... There is a rumour going around that you can't actually feel any emotion, like a sone sort of sickness. Is it true?" Tino tilded his head, his eyes full of curiosity.

"It is true. I'm only telling you this because I you seem like trust worthy people. I'm not sure if it is a sickness though." I slowly responded.

"Wow! I can only imagine how horrible it is to not feel joy and pain. I'm so sorry!" Tino sadly said.

"No worries! You did nothing wrong, besides I still have hope. It is said that only a special person can make me feel hole once and for all. I have yet to meet them."

"Aww! That's so romantic!! I am so happy to hear this. I wish I had enough courage to tell my special someone how much I care about them!!" Tino happily exclaimed.

At this Berwald's face turned sour. He looked away with a small blush on his cheeks. Ok now. I may not have felt love in my life, but I was smart enough

to recognize when people had feelings for each other and let me tell you there have never been two more obvious people like those two.

"Maybe you should confess. I'm sure they like you back." I conforted Tino averting mu gaze from Berwald.

"Thank you! Maybe I will!" Tino smiled warmly at me and then added "Maybe you should rest, you look really tired. I'll wake you up when we arrive in Copenhagen."

"Ok, I will. Thank you so much, for your hospitality!" I said as I started descending the stairs to the bedrooms. Tino's advice was most apreciated as soon as my head hit the pillow. It didn't matter that the bed sheets were cold, It just felt so wonderful to rest. The gentle rocking of the sea lulled me into a deep well apeciated slumber. The last thing I remember before I passed out was the calm voice of silence.

I was woken up by a small soft hand on my shoulder. It must be Tino. I slowly open my eyes to meet his vibrant violet ones.

"Good afternoon, prince! We arrived in Copenhagen! We might need a little of your help to decend your luggages is you don't mind! Also, prince Mathias will escourt you to the castle where you will be staying. He will be here shortly." He beamed as bright as ever.

"Thank you, Tino. I will help you in a moment and thank you for informing me." my voice was slightly groggy after my deep dreamless sleep.

Tino bowed slightly and ran upstairs. I get up from my nest of comfort and strech. So, is prince Mathias the one I was sent to collect info on? Maybe.

The cold air of Copenhagen hit my pale face making me shiver. Some of my luggages were all ready on the deck. I pick up one of my rather heavy luggages and descend on the deck.

The luggage was so big and heavy that my whole face was covered and I was struggling to walk strait. Were were Berwald and Tino were you needed them? As I reached the deck, my foot got stuck in between some wooden planks and I started falling.

I braced myself for the impact, but it never came. Instead I felt a pair of strong arms catch me. My luggage fell to the ground with a loud sound.

"Hej, easy there! Are you all right?"I heard the voice ask. It wasn't Tino nor Berwald. I slowly open my eyes to look at the stranger. I lock my gaze with a beautiful pair of baby blue eyes.

And in that moment my whole body was burning and my heart was beating out of my ribcage. Shit. What was this ?

A/N: **Hello people,... again. I hope you will like this crappy chapter. I finally introduced Denmark, yassss!! I will try and update as soon as I can. Drop a review it helps me a lot. Thank you for reading this and giving me such encouraging feedback. It means a lot to me. Goodbye for now my wonderful readers!!**

 **P.S.: I'm sorry for any mistakes!! I think I improved, at least a little bit!!**


End file.
